cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor of the Christian Coalition of Countries
|incumbentsince = January 6, 2011 |formation = March, 2006 |inaugural = Curtis Martin |website = }} Responsibilities of the Chancellor of the CCC #The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the Church Body. The Chancellor will preside over the High Council and the Church Body, when they are in session. (CCC Charter 4.A.1.a) #The Chancellor will serve as a link between the High Council and the Church Body, keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs and decisions.(CCC Charter 4.A.1.b) #The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC. (CCC Charter 4.A.1.c) #If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass.(CCC Charter 4.A.1.d) The History of the Chancellorship 1st Chancellor * Name: Curtis Martin, S. Baptist Federation * Term: March 2006 - November 2006 * Notable events during term: The founding of the CCC, The Great War, The Rogue War, a CCC member buys the alliance's first nuke. 2nd Chancellor * Name: Imperator Paulus I, Holy American Empire * Term: November 2006 - February 2007 * Notable events during term: Raynor's Folly, the first CCC member is attacked by nukes, first use of nukes by CCC members. Pure Democracy style of alliance government paralyzes decision making process; Imperator Paulus I declares Emergency Powers Act, bypassing Charter's demands for majority vote of all members for decisions to pass. 3rd Chancellor * Name: Santiago, Santa Angliae * Term: February 2007 - April 2007 * Notable events during term: The passing of founding Chancellor's nation of S Baptist Federation. The North Korea Rogue War. The First Crusade (aka The Unholy Land Crusade.) Neutrality in The Third Great War. The "KeyStroke Era" comes to an end. 4th Chancellor * Name: Sheldomar, Displaced Calvinists * Term: April 2007 - May 2008 * Notable events during term: World-wide population decline as part of aftermath of the Third Great War. Demiria is first CCC member to build a National Wonder: the Great Temple "Basilica of Mary Our Co-Redemptrix." The passing of the last of the original founding alliance members, Beef of Irk. Building of second Great Temple, "Le Grand Temple de la Réforme" (the Great Church of the Protestant Reformation) in the Republic of Displaced Calvinists. Alliance reaches peak membership and strength of 70 members and over 725,000 national strength. Prior to the Unjust War, a proposed NAP from a certain alliance suddenly turns into a surprise statement of hostility against the CCC. Under threat of an unprovoked attack, CCC edges away from Mostly Neutral stance, signs PIAT's with IAA and GR, and OMDP Friendship Pact with NpO. Helps rebuild hard-hit Greenland Republic nations at the tail end of the war. CROWN breaks off from CCC over minor dispute about alliance government style. Rejoins CCC in March, 2008. Bayonet Alley conflict. CCC joins The Knights of Christ bloc. CCC doubles in size between New Years Eve 2007 and Easter 2008. May 2008, Sheldomar stepped down from the Chancellery after more than a year of service to the alliance. 5th Chancellor * Name: nate1865, Manifest Destiny * Term: May 2008 - August 2008 * Notable events during term: Project Manifest Destiny. Alliance surpasses 90 members for first time. Alliance surpasses 100 members for the first time. Over 1 million NS for the first time. The "end" of "The Kaiser Era." 6th Chancellor * Name: KeyStroke, KeysOfHell n Death * Term: August 2008 - November 2008 * Notable events during term: First alliance war (BLEU-Continuum War). The re-emergence of The Kaiser as MoD. 7th Chancellor * Name: Samwise, Gladius * Term: November 2008 - December 2008 * Notable events during term: First female Chancellor; saw the end of the Old Guard Era. 8th Chancellor * Name: Bolak, Techland * Term: December 2008 - April 2009 * Notable Events During Term: Bolak began his administration when the CCC was under great internal pressures as Chancellor Samwise abdicates her post along with long time MoD The Kaiser, thus Bolak, who is serving as Samwise's Vice Chancellor is thrust into the post of Chancellor in early December 2008 and completes Samwise's term in office as several key CCC members leave the alliance. In January 2009 Bolak is officially elected to his own full term as Chancellor of the CCC and taps the most tenured CCC member, slave2Jesus of Botswana to serve as his Vice Chancellor. During this 2nd Term another, greater, departure led to the CCC being handicapped by further internal struggles. The newly elected MoD, Rooman33, becomes embroiled in a dispute over War Power Authority within the High Council seeking to manuver the CCC back toward a Neutral stance to avert CCC participation in large scale wars. The dispute ends with MoD Rooman33 leading an exodus from the CCC taking virtually all of CCC's Military Officers with him to form the Green Sphere Neutral Alliance "GOP" in early February 2009. Bolak attacked these struggles through perseverance and service. He continued to serve the CCC as a military officer and Chancellor, leading the alliance towards the dawn of a new era. By the end of his term, the CCC NS had grown to levels higher than those achieved before the GOP split and the CCC Military is reformed and revitalized. This refomation of the Armed Forces is soon tested as the CCC enters the Karma War less than 1 month after the military reconstruction. Also of note; Bolak is the RL brother of the CCC's 4th Chancellor, Sheldomar of Displaced Calvinists. Bolak is also the first Chancellor to complete a full term in office as Chancellor since Sheldomar stepped down from the Chancellory in May 2008, re-establishing stability of governance in the alliance. 9th Chancellor * Name: Slave2Jesus (CN:jattut), Botswana * Term: April 2009 - October 2009 * Notable Events During Term: Slave2Jesus led the CCC through the Karma War. slave2Jesus, after serving a full term as Vice Chancellor (January–April 2009) wins and completes two full terms as Chancellor of the CCC. S2J provides steady and stable leadership throughout the long and drawn out Karma War, which does not conclude until TPF finally lays down their arms to bring the TPF Resistance Movement to a close in late August 2009. slave2Jesus leads the CCC to final victory in the conflict. Though the alliance is badly mauled in the fighting S2J makes no demands for reparations for the months long conflict. As a token of respect towards a worthy adversary, S2J determines that the CCC, alone among the 6 victorious AA's, extends White Peace to the courageous TPF. The gesture is well received upon the OWF. slave2Jesus completes his 2nd term in Office and steps down of his own accord after 9 months of continuous service in the High Council. Also of note; slave2Jesus is the most veteran CCC members still active within the Alliance and has also previously served as the Official Alliance Chaplain. 10th Chancellor * Name: Jelly Doughnut, Wiggliana * Term: October 2009 - April 2010 * Notable Events During Term: Jelly Doughnut's term saw the CCC through the Second Unjust War. 11th Chancellor * Name: allycowie, Les Paul Supreme * Term: April 2010 - July 2010 * Notable Events During Term: The CCC signed the Peace and Love Train Accords. Chancellor Emeritus KeyStroke left the CCC to create the short lived New Christian Order. 12th Chancellor * Name: Sheldomar, Displaced Calvinists * Term: July 2010 - October 2010 * Notable events during term: First Chancellor to serve two non-consecutive terms. Backlash from the signing of the Peace and Love Train Accords led to two High Council members resigning within 30 days of taking office. CCC forums were relocated to Zetaboards. 13th Chancellor * Name: Wes the Wise, Byzantine Empire 2 * Term: October 2010 - January 2011 * Notable events during term: Oversaw the extremely successful merger with the Democratic Alliance of Armed Nations (DAAN), which led to the highest Alliance Strength and Score in the history of the CCC. 14th Chancellor * Name: Ichabod, New Zanzibar * Term: January 2011 - April 2011 * Notable events during term: The CCC was drawn into the PB-NpO War when NpO activated its Mutual Defense Pact. 15th Chancellor * Name: Shergzus, Queensland * Term: April 2011 - October 2011 * Notable events during term: CCC membership exceeded 120 despite a downward trend in the total number of CN players. 16th Chancellor * Name: Exodus, Colossians * Term: October 2011 - January 2012 * Notable events during term: The CCC was drawn into the Grudge War when NpO activated its Mutual Defense Pact. 17th Chancellor * Name: Shergzus, Queensland * Term: January 2012 - April 2012 * Notable events during term: CCC exits the Grudge War. 18th Chancellor * Name: Charmander, Shawshank Prison * Term: April 2012 - July 2012 * Notable events during term: CCC enteres the Dave War 19th Chancellor * Name: Wes the Wise, Byzantine Empire 2 * Term: July 2012 – Present * Notable events during term: Category:Christian Coalition of Countries